1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel assembly for a PDP (plasma display panel) and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, it relates to a panel assembly for a PDP in which ribs (barrier ribs) are formed and to a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
PDPs (plasma display panels) are self-luminous display panels wherein front and rear substrates are disposed in an opposing relation with a minute spacing provided between the substrates, the periphery sealed and an electric discharge gas filled in a discharge space defined between the substrates for performing display by using emission of light at generation of electric discharges within the discharge space.
In PDPs, ribs each of which has an elongate configuration are formed on a rear substrate. Examples of the ribs of the elongate configuration include ribs each of which has a linear or a meander configuration. A PDP in which the ribs of the linear configuration are formed is sometimes referred to as a PDP having a linear rib structure, and a PDP in which the ribs having the meander configuration are formed is sometimes referred to as a PDP having a meander rib structure. As the PDP having the meander rib structure, is known a PDP described in Japanese Unexamined Patent application No. Hei 9 (1997)-50768.
In PDPs of any construction, a space having a groove configuration defined by ribs serves as a discharge area, although not the entire discharge area emits light, but the groove-configured discharge area includes both a luminous area and a non-luminous area.
The non-luminous areas, which do not contribute emission of light, have desirably a black color so as to improve the contrast in display. Various methods have been proposed as a method for making the non-luminous areas black. Those methods include a method for bonding black films to areas of the front substrate corresponding to the non-luminous areas, a method for forming black material films in such areas and the like.
However, any method needs strict alignment between the front and rear substrates to dispose them in an opposing relation. Therefore, a technique has been demanded which ensures that the non-luminous areas are made black.